


any road that you take, you know that you'll find me

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [35]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!I've never actually played the games but I'm in love with the TV show. Can't wait for Season 2 where Geralt (a) apologizes to Jaskier for the mountaintop scene, and (b) admits to himself how much he cares about this funky little bard.Title is from "Sucker" by the Jonas Brothers. It is the perfect Geraskier song and that always amuses me.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: OTP Drabble Project [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 23





	any road that you take, you know that you'll find me

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> I've never actually played the games but I'm in love with the TV show. Can't wait for Season 2 where Geralt (a) apologizes to Jaskier for the mountaintop scene, and (b) admits to himself how much he cares about this funky little bard.
> 
> Title is from "Sucker" by the Jonas Brothers. It is the perfect Geraskier song and that always amuses me.

"Ah! Geralt!" Jaskier chirps when they meet, as he always does and they always do. 

Geralt grunts. "Bard." When he gets a good look at Jaskier, his scowl intensifies. "Who'd you piss off this time?"

Jaskier's fingers flutter across the bruise that has swollen his eye completely shut, mottling over his cheekbone and into his hairline. He tries for a charming smile. "Reviews on my wyvern ballad were less than complimentary."

"The one I killed."

"Do you think I follow any other Witchers around? I'll have you know—"

Geralt's stopped listening, surprised by the slow, possessive anger coiling inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt: [doesn't listen to half of what Jaskier says]  
> Also Geralt: [definitely went and beat the hell out of whoever punched Jaskier]
> 
> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated! <3


End file.
